


Pierced

by saphire_dance



Series: Pierced [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Genital Piercing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wasn't expecting the ring the pierced the tip of Jason's cock</p><p>Originally a <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/130384.html?thread=28222544#t28222544">comment fic for modestroad</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modestroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestroad/gifts).



Tim slid down to his knees and tore open Jason's pants. He pulled out Jason's cock and froze. He hadn't expected the metal ring that pierced the tip of Jason's penis.

“You going to do something with that, baby bird, or you just going to stare at it all day?”

“Sorry, I...” Tim reached out, and gently stroked the ring. Jason shuddered and took a deep breath. “Does it hurt?”

Jason laughed and threaded his fingers through Tim's hair. “Only if you stop, baby bird, only if you stop.”

Tim let Jason pull him closer. He ran his tongue over the ring, and across the tip of Jason's cock. Then he did it again savoring the taste of the metal, and of Jason both. Jason moaned above him, and began petting his hair.

Tim rubbed his lower lip against the ring before taking Jason's cock into his mouth. He sucked gently, and pushed his tongue against the ring. Jason's hands curled in his hair. “Oh fuck, just like that, baby.” Tim sucked harder, and Jason's words devolved into incoherent curses.

Tim knew he should do more, take Jason deeper but he didn't want to stop playing with the ring. Not when every flick of his tongue made Jason moan. He used one hand to stroke Jason's shaft, while the other stole down to cup himself through his jeans. He never thought this would make him so hard. He moaned around Jason, lost in the feeling. Jason thrust into his mouth hard, cumming. Tim pulled back choking, Jason splattering Tim's mouth, and chin with his release.

Jason fell to his knees to kiss and lick at Tim's face. Tim frantically undid his pants, and began to stroke his own cock. He moaned into Jason's mouth. Jason reached down his fingers tangling briefly with Tim's before Tim was cumming over both their fists.

Jason licked his way across Tim's jaw biting at his ear. “I should have known you'd have a kink for this.”


End file.
